That Should Be Me
by ReahEveBlack
Summary: Jace is thinking about Clary. Deep and heartfelt thoughts. Song/Fic. Read and Review! :


**Okay I JUST got this idea, I am not really feeling "Harry-Potter-ish" right now so no, I can't update Birth Control, I'm kind of out of ideas, you could review some if you want to. I just am feeling ClaryXJace right now so I'll probably have multiple Mortal Instruments fics on the way. :) But here is an Idea I had while I when I was forced to listen to Justin Bieber, it's called That Should Be Me. Enjoy :) It's Jace's POV 'kay.**

Disclaimer: God it's depressing. I don't own Mortal Instrument in any way shape or form unless you count owning a paperback copy of it on your book shelf. The song belongs to Justin Bieber :(

Why did she have to do this to me? God, I could have any girl, the shallow, the easy, and the flirtatious . They would gladly have me.

_**Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't**_

The Green House, her drawings, her telling me to shut up. Her images, voice, touch… kiss. They were burned onto my eye-lids and imprinted into my memories.

_**That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me, That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me  
That should be me**_

I was jealous to the bitter core of myself of Simon Lewis. He had her attention. He could hold her hand, whisper in her ear, kiss her lips. He could do everything to her that a brother couldn't do, or want to do.

_**You said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
What you doin' to me  
You're taking him where we used to go  
Now if you're trying to break my heart  
It's working cause you know**_

She brought him with her, stuck up for him. It was like she was trying to make me suffer. But it wasn't, she had no idea of the impression that she left on someone. I was an example.

_**That that should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me**_

Why? Why! What in my life could I have done that accounted to me having to be completely and totally in love with a girl that I could never have. My fist reacted and punched forward. There was a crunch and I saw that the dry wall of my room and I ignored it, I would be out of the institute in minutes anyway. They could find some way to repair it.

_**I need to know should I fight for love  
Or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
This pain is my heart**_

I would fight for Clary. Kill for her, die for her. She had my heart and was unintentionally ripping it out and squeezing. She was the pain in my heart. I called her Love.

_**That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me**_

I was hanging on to sanity by a thread. She was the scissors that were cutting me up.

_**Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)  
That should be me**_

I needed her. I needed her somehow, in my life. As a friend, anything. Because I loved her. wholey and completely.

_**That should be me  
Giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking for hours  
That should be me (that should be me)  
That should be me**_

If Simon weren't important to Clary he would be beaten to a pulp for looking t her like he did, feeling what he felt for her. She. Was. Mine. _No, she isn't_, I told myself. She was her own. And did not belong to anyone. Especially me.

_**That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I never shoulda let you go  
That should be me**_

It should be me. Because I love her.

**What do you think? Review! :) **

**-ReahEveBlack 7**


End file.
